<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let the Chips Fall Where They May by deinvati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489285">Let the Chips Fall Where They May</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati'>deinvati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AELDWS July 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Noir, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, annoying first person, but not like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d seen him in the casino a time or two. He’s the kind of man that makes you think about the possibilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AELDWS July 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let the Chips Fall Where They May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “Don’t look back” (remember this phrase must appear as is in the drabble)<br/>Genre: Noir<br/>Word Count: Exactly 300 words</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flos, my love, my life, you make me (and my drabbles) worth something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd seen him at my blackjack table more than once. He was a flirt, and handsome—they always were. But something made me hope he'd keep coming back.</p>
<p>"Arthur," he purred, pulling it from my nametag like I'd given it to him.</p>
<p>"Mr. Eames."</p>
<p>"I desperately want you to hit me." It rumbled like a dare and a come on all at once.</p>
<p>I laid down the card and the bust I knew was coming, and he pushed away his chips with a good-natured scoff.</p>
<p>They were good, I'd noticed. The edges, where people usually got lazy, were impeccable. His spelling, on the other hand...</p>
<p>"How am I going to convince you to run away with me, Arthur?" he said, playful tonight.</p>
<p>"Have you considered winning, Mr. Eames?"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Are you always so condescending?"</p>
<p>Yes. It was imperative. "Don't look back now," I said casually, "but there's a man in a hat at the bar. He's a Fed."</p>
<p>Eames raised an eyebrow and didn't look. "Why are you telling me this, darling?"</p>
<p>"Because he doesn't know he's looking for you."</p>
<p>"I see," he said, stacking his chips. "So <em>why</em> are you telling me this, darling?"</p>
<p>I kept my voice low and shuffled. "Because you're going to bet everything on the next hand, and then you're going to cash out. Then we're splitting your winnings."</p>
<p>He considered his sizable stack of chips. "Seems an awful lot to risk on one hand, don't you think?"</p>
<p>I leaned forward and looked him in the eye. "I don't gamble."</p>
<p>He watched me with an intelligence I'd suspected but not seen. With a wry twist of his head he said, "Alright, darling. I'll bet on you."</p>
<p>He pushed his chips toward me and licked his bottom lip. He knew what he was doing.</p>
<p>"Hit me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>